


N's True Love - Fic

by Official Bad Bang Pinch Hitter - age 5 (AdaptationDecay)



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Deliberate Badfic, Gen, I didn't have expensive interactive toys to do it for me, I'm like Elsa that way, If I wanted transformative works I had to write them uphill in the snow, Instructional narrative voice, The pinch hitter feels strongly that Frozen is better than everything else in the world, When I was her age I had to make up my own My Little Pony stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:52:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaptationDecay/pseuds/Official%20Bad%20Bang%20Pinch%20Hitter%20-%20age%205
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fanfic contains a Hasbro approved MLP plotline and 100% less Pokemon than it should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	N's True Love - Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [N's True Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321063) by Anonymous. 



Write that it's Pinkie Pie's birthday. I've got a My Little Pony game and it lets you make the story and it records you. They read the story to you in the same order that you said. 

Write that, like, Twilight Sparkle and stuff and Rainbow Dash - you know, the one that has rainbow hair - go to the party. It's Pinkie Pie's birthday in the story and all her friends come to the party, but not from the picture. I don't know who that is. I don't like green hair. 

She gets presents at the end. Well.... in the middle of the end. They have a big party because the next party... I mean the party in the story they're trying to make a secret for her. They don't tell Pinkie Pie about the party. 

She still comes, silly billy! It's a surprise party!

It's a good party, but my party was better because I was Elsa and my cake was Olaf and there was a bouncy castle.

Write that Pinkie Pie had a Frozen party too.

Write The End at the end.

THE END


End file.
